Apparatuses for assisting data collection and/or data processing are sufficiently known. In particular portable touchscreens facilitating, as input aids, interaction of a user with an installation are used in many technical fields including the beverage-processing industry. These devices normally react to finger contact on the basis of a capacitive layer on the touchscreen. Hence, they are exclusively suitable for processing manual inputs of an operator. The use of unsuitable gloves (e.g. rubber gloves) may already suffice to prevent recognition of touching.